


There's A Sucker Born Every Minute

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: A bit more than a drabble., Gen, Neal's Achilles Heel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal and Mozzie have different opinions about love.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Mozzie
Kudos: 33





	There's A Sucker Born Every Minute

Diana was actually snickering at her desk, and she beckoned Jones to come take a look at what she had unearthed on her computer. Jones glanced over her shoulder, then rolled his eyes and grinned, as well. Neal was intrigued and joined the party. “What’s so funny, guys?”

“This,” Diana replied with a sardonic expression.

Neal knew that Diana was tasked with trolling the Internet for possible sightings of stolen goods. Today, she was on eBay observing the frenzied bidding on what the seller claimed were authentic love letters penned by Martha Washington to George while he was holed up in Valley Forge during the Revolutionary War.

“There’s a sucker born every minute,” Jones said with a smug air.

“Yeah, a real fool,” Neal agreed softly.

Later that evening, Neal accosted his little partner. “Moz, why did you put the Martha Washington love letters up for auction? I thought you were a dyed-in-the-wool historical memorabilia addict.”

“Oh, please, Neal, don’t try to be circumspect!” Mozzie chided. “I know how romantic _you_ always thought they were, so I wouldn’t dare part with them. What’s up on eBay are excellent facsimiles. I’ve aged both the paper and the ink, and even used a quill pen to copy the yearning lady’s handwriting. I have to say, I thought the sentiments were maudlin and just a step above cloying dribble.”

“Well that’s one man’s opinion,” Neal frowned.

Mozzie sighed. Obviously, there was a sucker born every minute.


End file.
